


At The MAMAs

by existslikePristin



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existslikePristin/pseuds/existslikePristin
Summary: A SUPER late short story based on Discord votes.
Kudos: 12





	At The MAMAs

"... goes to... G-IDLE!"

The crowd burst into applause. The members of G-IDLE stood from their seats and made their way down to the stage, giving and receiving respectful bows on the way. Their path took them between two giants of the girl group world: Red Velvet and MAMAMOO.

Joy sat closest to the aisle, sitting back down and looking to the side, bored, as soon as it was polite. Wheein was opposite of her, and sat down maybe a little too early in order to get the best view of Soojin's tightly dressed ass. She didn't escape Joy's casual notice.

"Nice," she said, smirking at Wheein's lip bite.

Wheein sat up straight and cracked her neck, smiling devilishly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you think everyone won't be talking about that little glance on the net tomorrow..." Joy looked around again, and lowered her voice a bit now that the cheering was dying down, "You're going to trend, ass-gazer Wheein."

"I wouldn't worry about it. The cameras are all on Solar and Hwasa," Wheein sighed.

Joy frowned and looked back over her shoulder at Seulgi and Irene. Seulgi's dress was way more interesting and revealing than hers this year, ensuring Joy had no advantage, and Irene was... Irene.

"I guess I know what you mean," Joy leaned toward Wheein again.

* * *

The crowd went wild for the thirtieth time that night. The rookie boy group of the year was just announced. 

"Ugh. See what I mean? Over-produced, soulless bullshit," Joy complained quietly.

Wheein smiled brightly, but nodded in silent agreement as one of the main event cameras passed by.

Of course, Wheein understood that Joy wasn't entirely coming from a place of hypocrisy. She'd admitted nearly half an hour ago that she felt the same way about the acts produced by SM. The two had been talking about a common interest for a while: Indie groups.

As they both sat down from their reluctant standing ovation - the only proper response to a company friend's award announcement - Joy pointed frantically up the aisle behind them.

"Hey, hey! I think I just saw Cheungae!"

"Chungha? No, she's down th-"

"No, Cheungae! He's in Crown Jewel!"

"Shit, what? Right after we were complaining that they weren't here? Are you sure?"

Joy stood up, "I'll be back in a minute, I have to use the bathroom," she said to Yeri, who clearly didn't care.

Wheein stood too, and waved to the few fans with cameras on her before she disappeared from their view.

The hallway was practically empty, except for a single figure, running around a corner.

"Hey! Wait!" Joy ran as well as she could in her high heels. Wheein just kicked hers off and zipped past. Her short-but-loose skirt made it easy to run, compared to Joy's tight dress.

By the time Joy got around the corner, she already heard the scuffle and thud sound of Wheein tackling somebody.

And that somebody was Cheungae, main vocal for Crown Jewel. But Joy was confused. He was wearing a janitor's outfit. And she could see up Wheein's skirt for a second, and she swore there was something sparkling, but Cheungae was wearing a janitor's outfit!

"Ow! What the hell?"

"We told you to stop running!"

"What?! No you didn't! I would have st... WHEEIN?!"

Cheungae's face went bright red. He scrambled to get out from under Wheein.

"Wait, Cheungae! Why aren't you in there with us?" Joy asked, not giving him any time to get back to his feet.

"What are you talking about?" He asked from the floor, "Your c-companies pay out the ass to get you in there, while some of us have to clean up after you to pay r..."

He went quiet. Wheein stood back up, but Joy got onto her knees so she would be at eye level with Cheungae.

"I know what you mean. Our companies are filthy rich and we drown out good artists like you with money. It's shitty. I'm sorry."

Cheungae sat on the floor, clearly unsure of what he was supposed to do next, "H-hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't lash out like... holy shit you know my name?"

Joy smiled, "Yeah! I'm a huge fan! I love Crown Jewel's style, but you especially! Your ballads are so emotional, I swear I cry every time I listen, and I don't even know why sometimes."

The red intensified on his cheeks. "I'm a fan of yours too. And you too, Wheein."

Wheein got down to her knees too, a dangerous smirk on her face. "I haven't heard much of your stuff, but you're hot as hell."

The other two stared, eyes wide, and Joy's face turned the same shade of red.

"Hey! You can't just say that!"

"Why not? We're fans of each other, right? So why can't we treat each other like equals?"

Joy nodded, excited, but Cheungae was still shocked.

"And you know what equals do when they make friends? They swap contact info!" Wheein already had her phone out and ready for Cheungae to take it. He slowly put his number in, and handed it back, still not sure if he should.

Joy's phone came next. His hands trembled, nearly to the point of dropping it, but he managed. As he handed the phone back, his own buzzed.

"I had to send you a message just to make sure you didn't give me a fake number," Wheein said with a devious tone to her voice as Cheungae pulled his phone from his pocket.

There was a moment of silence. Cheungae's eyes went wide.

"What do you think?" Wheein asked.

Still more silence from him. In the distance they could hear cheering as a special performance started.

"About what?" Joy asked, and shifted around to see Cheungae's phone.

She gasped, and dropped her phone into her lap. On his phone was a picture of Wheein, topless in a bathroom, pinching one her nipples with her free hand. Right above the picture was a message:

Wanna fuck?

"Wheein, oh my g-"

"Don't tell me you aren't thinking about it too."

Joy blushed and looked at Cheungae. She definitely was now.

Wheein continued, "I mean, look. Here's the thing Cheungie,"

Cheungae looked up from his phone, slightly confused at the sudden nickname.

"We're your fans. You're really good from what I remember, and Joy listens to Crown Jewel like crazy, so we know you're hella talented. And she was literally just telling me about how you don't get enough recognition, and I agree. I'm turned on just by the sight of you, and from what I hear Joy is a horny bitch so she's probably into it too."

"Hey! What?! Who said that about me?"

"I'm joking, nobody told me that, but I can see a wet spot coming through your safety shorts, so..."

Joy slammed her legs and her mouth shut.

"Come on then Cheungie. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to... even though I know your voice would make Joy even more wet... just reach down here."

Wheein leaned forward on her knees, and held herself up with one arm. She didn't have huge cleavage, but when she pulled her top down a bit, it didn't matter. 

Joy watched intensely. Wheein had called her out. She had definitely thought about Cheungae in a sexual way. She wanted him in a bunch of different ways. 

Maybe "in a threesome with Wheein" was one of those ways.

Again, there was silence except for the muffled cheering in the distance for a few tense seconds. Until Cheungae's hand, slowly, disappeared down Wheein's top. She sighed, and bit her lip.

At that moment, it clicked in Joy's mind. "In a threesome with Wheein" was DEFINITELY one of the ways she wanted Cheungae. 

Joy grabbed Cheungae's free hand. "Do you want to touch me too?"

Cheungae nodded nervously. "Y-yeah, I do."

With no warning, Joy lunged ahead, knocking Cheungae to the floor, locking her lips to his, and pushing his hand between her legs. Wheein made an upset huffing sound as his hand was yanked out of her top.

It took some work because of their positions, but Joy eventually got Cheungae's hand inside her safety shorts, and then on her bare skin, and then inside her. For all his nervous demeanor, he sure seemed to be alright with the treatment. Their tongues wrestled madly from mouth to mouth.

Things became even more complicated as Wheein worked Cheungae's pants down to his knees. She had to shove Joy to the side to get access.

Joy pulled back from the kiss to turn around and see Wheein mischievously glaring back while sucking the tip of Cheungae's dick. But Joy's interest was taken more by what was in Wheein's mouth than what she was doing. Cheungae was big, to under-exaggerate. She wiggled out of her shorts and panties in anticipation, and went back to making out with him.

After maybe a minute, Cheungae gasped, eyes wide, and nearly bit Joy's tongue.

"What? What's wrong?" Joy asked frantically, before turning around again.

There was Wheein, skirt lifted up to show off her ass, which was now full of Cheungae's cock. In her hand was a lubed-up butt plug with a sparkling gem on the end. Joy's jaw dropped, and yet again she and Cheungae could only stare at Wheein's display.

"I've been so ready for this all day," Wheein mumbled in a sultry tone, "And now I don't even have to worry about waiting until I'm home to my toys."

Wheein moved back up a couple of inches, making Cheungae throw his head back as if he was staring into heaven. When she moved down again, he groaned out, "Holy... fuck..."

Joy gushed a little at hearing him say that. She jumped up to where her legs were on either side of his head. She held herself up with an arm in front of her, and pulled her dress down to let Cheungae see her tits swinging above him.

Cheungae didn't need a message. He stuck his tongue as far into Joy as he could. She sighed with relief. 

Cheers just kept coming from the audience, only a couple of hallways away. To the fucking trio, it was almost like it was for them. Wheein turned around without letting the cock out of her ass, sliding her arms around Joy to squeeze the bigger tits, just to make sure this performance would be the most memorable one of the night.

But it escalated just a bit more than that before it ended.

Staying on her knees, Joy leaned forward and picked her feet up. Wheein figured that was a hint, and pulled one of Joy's shoes off, angling herself carefully to keep pounding Cheungae into herself while she licked in between Joy's toes.

There must have been a big performance going on, because the cheering didn't stop. Minutes went by, full of grinding and thrusting and licking. The cheers got louder and louder. Joy and Cheungae came together.

Joy shuddered, and practically fell off of Cheungae's face. Cheungae pumped a long stream of cum into Wheein's ass. And Wheein grinned proudly.

"Good going Cheungie! I get the feeling Joy will want to do this again," Wheein said as she replaced Cheungae's dick with her butt plug, holding in his cum, "I bet she wants to taste this, but I'm not going to let her have it tonight."

Wheein started walking away. "Really though, don't forget to call us, okay? You need more recognition. But just don't tell anyone that Joy has a foot fetish for herself."

Joy was too exhausted to protest to that one. She just covered her face and listened to Wheein's footsteps disappearing.

"Hey... Cheungae?" She eventually asked, too embarrassed to even look at him.

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you think you might want to... I mean. Can I treat you to coffee?"


End file.
